Live to see the Light after Darkness
by WeCanDoItTogether
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'YOU ARE MY LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS' Okay so my other story was actually done but their story certainly wasn't. So this is how their lives go on together away from the war zone and back in Seattle. Will things be the same between them? Or will the changes tear them apart? WILL BE CONTINUING VERY SOON
1. It's been three months

**Okay I know it took me a bit longer but lately i have been very busy (school, christmas, new year) and I went to england for a couple of days. So anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this (sligthly longer ch) new story and sequel to my previous story: "You are my light in the darkness" This one will go on, with a time jump of three months so no big chances expect for the location. reviews are still extremely awesome :)**

**hope you enjoy, **

**xx**

* * *

Three months. Three months had passed since Callie had seen Arizona and three weeks had passed since she had last spoken to her. The first few days had been terribly hard. Callie had thought about her every second, her colleagues were all glad to see her again but they noticed that she was distant, upset and not as happy to see them as they were to see her again. The only thought on her mind was when she was going to see the blonde again with those magical blue eyes that never seemed to lose their twinkle. They called at night, during Callie's break and even when she was supposed to be working. Mark had asked her about it a couple of times but even though she used to share everything with him she didn't like telling him about this. After those first days the contact faded to normal contact. They called once a day and told each other how much they missed each other and sometimes they laughed and sometimes they cried. But then Callie got more busy at work with though cases and lots of new people. Izzie was gone, and of course so was her ex-husband. Alex, Meredith and Cristina were still there but she was now dating Owen, a man that she didn't know very well. And also there were Teddy, April and Jackson. Teddy and Jackson were okay but April was probably one of the most annoying persons she had ever met. Her voice was so high pitched and she was so very perky. She wasn't really into perky people, usually they annoyed her.

She had no idea if and when Arizona would be coming soon. Apparently there had been an opening in peds but she didn't know how good the job was and she also didn't know if Arizona took it. She hadn't known it at first but she heard someone from peds talk about it to a nurse. Something about an opening in the department and that there were a lot of people applying for the job. Of course she had immediately called Arizona after that and the blonde had told her that she knew already and that she was looking into it. She didn't say much more because after that she went on to talk about something that had happened in her hospital.

Callie wanted to hear something from Arizona. She had called her four times yesterday and five times the day before that. The blonde hadn't answered and she also hadn't been online on Skype or answered either one of her texts. What in the hell was going on?

* * *

"Everything alright?" Mark asked as he stood next to Callie at a nurse station. She immediately woke from her day dream and stared at him. "Yeah yeah fine." She sat and she grabbed some charts from the desk and started flipping through them. "You don't look fine." He said. Callie focused her eyes on his and realized that she had been holding back on Mark. It was just hard to fall back into their old level of trust and openness. First it had been a bit awkward because she didn't know what to do when she saw him again after those many years. Of course she had talked a lot with him when she was in Iraq but they had talked about hard and sad things instead of the gossip and his sex life, which had been their usual subject of a conversation. It had been hard to build up their friendship again when she came back but slowly they had fallen back into old habits, except for the openness they used to have. Callie hadn't told him anything about Arizona and he hadn't told her anything about if he was dating anyone. She did hear some rumors about him and little grey though but she didn't know if they were true. She didn't want to answer his question so decided to ask him. "So.. I heard about you and little grey." She started. He sighed and didn't seem like he wanted to answer that, probably because he knew she was just avoiding talking about what was going on with her. "Yeah we uh.. have been dating, sort of." He said as started fidgeting with his fingers. She smiled. "What does Derek think about you dating his post it wife's sister?" Mark laughed, he hadn't expected the Latina to remember that. "He was angry first, of course but it's all good now." Mark answered. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Callie felt the courage to speak up. "I uhm.. met someone.. when I was working over there." She spat out, but not too hard because they didn't want the nurses to hear them of course. Mark raised his fist in the air, "I knew it!" He said but when he saw that Callie wasn't smiling he immediately let his smile drop and rested his hand on Callie's back. "He's okay right, Callie?." He asked. Luckily Callie sighed deeply and then smiled. Mark also let out a deep breath. He smiled and leaned in a little. "Is he hot?" he asked, "please tell me that he's hot." Callie busted into laughter, that was the Mark she had always loved. "She.." Callie started and she saw Mark's eyes widen, "is the most beautiful person I have ever met, and her smile.." Callie took a moment of silence to think of that amazing smile with those dimples of hers, "when she smiles at you everything just gets better." Callie smiled at the thought of Arizona. God, she missed her. She was startled when Mark suddenly touched her arm. "A woman?" He asked and she nodded, she had no idea what he would think. He surprised her by suddenly hugging her, "I'm happy for you Cal." He said and she smiled into his neck. "Thanks. But the thing is she is just kind of ignoring me lately and I don't know what's wrong. Maybe she's just not into me anymore or she is not willing to give this a shot, I don't know it is just very confusing." Suddenly Mark's pager went off, just when he about to ask her everything about this mysterious woman, was she back yet or was she still in Iraq, how did she look like and all sorts of things. He stood up and started to walk away. Just when he started to walk away he turned around. "What's her name?" He asked and Callie smiled warmly at him. "Arizona." She said. "Her name is Arizona Robbins."

* * *

Mark walked towards the chief's office. It had been a while since he had been in the office of chief Webber and he had no idea what it was going to be about. Halfway on the runway he heard someone yell something and automatically he turned around to find the cause of the sound, not realizing someone was running towards him. He bumped into a person and when he looked down he could see the woman on the ground. The chief was not far behind, looking with wide eyes at what was happening right in front of him. Mark looked at the woman on the ground, her face was red and she was clearly very embarrassed, and hot he thought. "I'm sorry," she said while Mark helped her up on her feet again, "I was using my wheelies and I must have been a bit too enthusiastic." Mark laughed at that, a grown woman on roller skates, that was something he hadn't seen before. "It's fine." He said and then he outstretched his arm, giving her his most charming smile. "Mark Sloan, plastics." The doctor said. The woman smiled back, _dimples wow, _and took his hand. "Arizona Robbins." Mark froze and his smile slowly faded as he let go of the woman's hand. He opened his mouth to say something but the chief interrupted him.

"Doctor Sloan. I see you've met our new head of peds." He said as Mark gaped from one to the other. "Uh.. yeah I guess I did." He answered. He couldn't believe what was happening, did Callie know about this? She probably didn't if she said that she hadn't spoken to the blonde in a while. And head of peds, that's impressive. He realized he was still staring and them so he closed his mind and looked at the chief. "So.. why did you.. why did you page me?" He stuttered. Chief Webber smiled at him, clearly not seeing that there was something going on. Arizona had her eyebrows raised in question, she had had man falling for her before, but if never reached the point where they were practically drooling all over her. "I need you to show her around a little, I saw you only had one surgery today and since you're good with people I thought maybe you could show her the hospital, introduce her to the other attending maybe?" He asked. Mark just nodded. All of the sudden he caught Callie in the corner of his eye, she was downstairs but if she looked up she would probably recognize the blonde. Immediately he grabbed her elbow and yanked her through the doors. "Ouch." Arizona just said, while she tried to get away from his grasp. Mark dragged her to peds where they were on a safe distance from Callie. "What is happening?" she asked him, "are you now going to drag me in an on call room or something and try to get your moves on me." Mark almost choked on his own breath and stared in complete surprise at the doctor. He hadn't expected her to be so blunt. Arizona smiled when she saw his reaction. "Sorry but I'm not interested." She said while she pulled her arm back with more force than Mark was used to with girls. He could see what Callie saw in her. "Trust me." He said as he looked around to see if no one was listening , "I know." He watched Arizona's smile fade to a frown and then to raised eyebrows and an open mouth. He smiled at her. "You're Calliope's friend, aren't you? The McSteamy guy?" He nodded, Mark couldn't believe that Callie allowed people to call her by her actual name, he used it sometimes to tease her but mostly she would hit him afterwards. She knew Callie hated that name. But he had to admit, when the blonde said it, it really did sound like music, she said it so beautiful. Arizona's face had turn all red in the meantime, this was pretty embarrassing. All the confidence she had, disappeared and she felt like the insecure new girl in a big hospital. "It's okay." He said and he pointed towards an on call room. The blonde followed him inside. "How is she?" She immediately asked. "Fine. Upset. In love. Angry. I don't know." Mark said as he watched Arizona walk in circles in the little room. "Why didn't you call her for the last week or something? She thinks that she said something wrong and that your relationship or whatever is over."

Arizona stood still. She was shocked. She knew that she hadn't contacted for a while but things had been tough at work and just when she felt like there was never going to be an ending and she was never going back to Callie she had heard about the opening in Seattle Grace. But it was higher than the last function she had so there wasn't much chance that she would get it. Then she had to arrange so many things and she was just buried with work. She lost her job at the hospital in New York and she just couldn't tell Callie, until she was sure she was going to be fine. And then she got it and now, only two days later she's in Seattle. "I have to fix this." She said, "do you have any idea where she is?" He checked his watch and sighed. He knew exactly where Callie was at this time but he wasn't sure if he should tell the blonde. Maybe Callie was struggling too much with her feelings and he needed to warn her first, or maybe the surprise of Arizona so close would wash all the anger away. He made a decision. "She's having lunch in the cafeteria. I'll take you."

Callie entered the cafeteria and after she got some food she went to sit down at one of the empty tables. Soon enough Mark would probably join her and she knew some others would follow. She was first joined by little Grey, which was a bit awkward since the whole 'I know you're sleeping with my best friend' thing. She decided to torture the girl a bit more by just staring at her and not saying anything. She was actually quite okay with this, Lexie was a sweet girl and Mark deserved her. Then they were joined by the other Grey and her shadow Cristina. About five minutes later Alex and Teddy joined the group too. But Mark still wasn't here, which Callie didn't like because she had looked forward to seeing him, maybe they could also talk a bit more about the whole Arizona thing once everybody would have left the table.

* * *

Arizona felt nervous when she reached the cafeteria. She recognized Callie immediately. She had her back towards her and was talking to a blonde doctor that Arizona didn't know. Of course she didn't know her, she knew nobody except for Callie, Mark and the chief. Mark noticed her insecurity and smiled warmly at her. Slowly she walked towards her. Just as they reached the table Mark stopped her and whispered in her ear, "I'd probably lose the Calliope for now, she doesn't really like it." The people that were facing her noticed her and Mark and they left the conversation they were in, only to stare at Arizona. Callie was drinking and it seemed to realize she didn't know something was going on, at least not until Arizona spoke up.

"Dr. Torres." She said and immediately after the words left her mouth Callie's body froze up. Cristina bumped Meredith's shoulder and both looked from the blonde to the Latina, extremely interested in whatever was going on between the two of them. "Callie." Now the whole table was watching Arizona. "Who is she?" Arizona heard the blonde next to Callie ask her. The Latina didn't answer. Arizona shifted on her feet and looked down, this was getting more awkward by the minute. Finally Mark spoke up. "Cal." This time she seemed to lose a little bit of the tension that was visible in her entire body. She slowly turned around and Arizona noticed all the emotions in those beautiful dark eyes that she had missed. The first things she noticed was excitement and happiness. Then the twinkle changed and made place for a shield inside those eyes. A shield of anger and distance. Callie was protecting herself and Arizona could see it right in her eyes. The Latina stood up and first looked at the blonde again before she rested her gaze on Mark and when she saw the calm there she looked back at the blonde. But she surprised Arizona by walking past her and in the direction of the exit of the cafeteria. The whole table, Mark and Arizona gaped at the Latina. Arizona started to panic, she wasn't one to panic fast, usually she just stayed calm but watching Callie just leave her there made her feel embarrassed and left alone and she felt her face get all red. Just as Callie reached the exit she turned around, raised her eyebrows and made a gesture with her hands.

"You should probably follow her." Mark whispered in her ear. Arizona smiled and nodded and wheeled after Callie. Just when she started she realized that roller skating in front of all these new people wasn't the best idea ever. She caught Callie's surprised look and her eyebrows raised even higher. She could swear that she saw a smile creep on the woman's face but she quickly caught herself.

* * *

Arizona had followed Callie in an on-call room and she now closed the door behind her. Callie wasn't facing her so the blonde couldn't read what was going on with her. "You're here." She finally said after a couple of quiet minutes. Arizona nodded but realized Callie couldn't see her. "Yeah." She answered instead.  
"Callie.." Arizona said after a couple of minutes. The Latina didn't turn around but at least she started talking. "Why did you stop talking, only just to show up here and surprise me in front of all my colleagues and friends?" The blonde regretted not taking the time to just update Callie, she had been so busy and she had thought that maybe the doctor would love the surprise. "I uhm.. wanted to surprise you." Arizona tried. Callie just dropped her head and used one hand to wipe at tears that had apparently left her eyes. She seemed to be trying to cover it up but Arizona could notice it. "You can't just do that." Callie said softly. "You can't just-" she turned around and increased her volume, Arizona now clearly noticed the tears.  
She hadn't thought that it had affected and scared her that much. "You can't just ignore me." She said and Arizona opened her mouth to say something but Callie raised a finger to indicate that she wasn't done yet. "I thought that you left me, that you realized that we are being stupid. That all we have is this amazing psychical pull. We don't even know that much about each other. You know, I just thought that you faced reality." Callie said, she had started her sentence with anger and she was almost yelling but now her voice slowly faded away and her pain and insecurity was fading away. Arizona couldn't realize that Callie had thought that would just walk away. "I would never, ever, ever walk away from this." She took a deep sigh and notice the tears still falling from Callie's face and the shield in her eyes. "From you. What we have-" She took a step closer but Callie immediately took a step back and she had to swallow back some of her own pain, "is so much more than just a psychical pull, and we do know a lot about each other. Maybe just not in this setting but I know you Callie. And you know me. And I lo-" She shut herself up when she saw Callie's reaction. She shouldn't be saying this, it was too soon. "I care about you. And I'm in love with you." Callie turned around again and Arizona sighed. "And I know you're in love with me."

A couple of quiet minutes went by and still nothing had changed, the blonde had heard the sniffing of the Latina though. Arizona started to turn around and move her hand towards the door knob. She sighed deeply and although Mark had warned her not to use it when Callie was pissed off she tried it anyway.

"Calliope.." She said and immediately she heard the footsteps and a second later she was turned around with more force than she preferred and pushed her hardly against the door. Her head hit the door hard but she forgot about it the instant those perfect lips crashed against hers. A tongue didn't ask for permission but pushed into her mouth. Arizona moaned at the taste but there was a bit too much anger and frustration in the kiss. She started to move her lips along with Callie's, trying to slow the kiss down but Callie just groaned and pushed into her even harder. It was getting harder to breathe in this position so in response her body just lifted up higher in the air. Callie noticed it and removed her hands from the blonde's waist down to her just under her ass where she grabbed Arizona and lifter her in the air. Arizona's calves wrapped around Callie's waist and her hips pushed into her, making Callie moan. She felt like she was getting some of the power back and so her tongue started circling around Callie's tongue slower. It was still not working because now that Callie knew that Arizona was secure she pushed her hips into the blonde again and her hands moved towards her stomach and started to touch the blonde there. Arizona groaned and turned her head. She was out of breath and Callie was going too fast and too hard. "Arizona.." the woman breathed and the blonde's arousal won and she turned her head but not without first staring into the brown eyes that had now turned completely dark, but the shield was gone now so Arizona gave her the best smile she had and Callie just seemed to melt as she smiled back at her and her hands moved to Arizona's legs to make sure that the blonde was secure there. Arizona was startled when Callie moved away from the wall and carried her across the room. She giggled because they sort of lost their balance but Callie moved with her and they restored it again. They were lucky that this room only had single beds. Callie carefully turned and slowly moved down to place Arizona on the bed and when she wanted to move of her, because she didn't like to put all her weight on the blonde, the grip around her waist got stronger and Arizona looked pleadingly in her eyes. "Please stay." Callie smiled and slowly rested her weight on the blonde again. Arizona's hands tangled into the Latina's hair and she pulled her head down. Their lips met again. But this time slower, more gentle and instead of anger it was filled with just how much they had missed each other and everything magical that there was between them.

Unfortunately their moment was broken by a loud knock on the door. Callie, broke the kiss and sighed deeply while she raised her body a bit. "Mark go away." She said and Arizona was just surprised by how she knew that it was her friend. "Sorry. Can't" He said and while the Latina looked extremely irritated Arizona couldn't help but laugh. Without knocking again he pushed the door open, surprising both woman who were still tangled on the bed, with Callie still on top of Arizona. "Mark!" Callie yelled while rolling of Arizona and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ohh nice!" Mark said, as he of course had seen the girl on girl action. Callie yanked the pillow from under Arizona's head and threw it at Mark. Arizona's head fell back and she let out a groan of pain. Callie turned her head and gave the blonde a teasing angry look. "Oh don't be such a baby. You're fine." She said as she kissed the blonde's head. Mark coughed. "I'm still here you know." He said and both woman smiled apolitically at him. "Okay, enough of this fun," Mark started, "I was supposed to show you around the hospital, remember. Let's go Blondie." He said as he took Arizona's hand and pushed her out of the room. Just as he opened the door Callie called out and mark let out a sigh. "You maybe wanna come over to my place tonight, for a date? I'll text you the address." Arizona smiled. "That sounds like an awesome idea, Calliope."

* * *

**review please haha :)**


	2. Teddy told me

**Here is my weekly update again. Thanks for the review I got so far, glad some of you got on to the sequel haha. Okay to be honest, this chapter and I have been having a huge fight and I kinda think the chapter won, which is not good. I think it's a little too dramatic but you'll just have to deal with it. Srry! **

**Love a bunch, hope you enjoy**  
**xx**

* * *

Later that day Callie ended up stuck in a long, hard surgery. She had been operating on a 14 year old girl for the last two hours now, trying to save whatever was left of her leg. The girl had fallen of a ladder and landed on some pretty sharp things, almost taking off her own leg in the process. Now Callie was restoring nerves and bones. She had to admit that the thrill she got from it was good. She felt like her old self again, she had her instruments back and there were enough people now. She hadn't spoken or seen Arizona since their little get together in the on call room and she had no idea how she was doing. She noticed two nurses in front of her talking and whispering in each other's ears and Callie knew all too well what this was about. She knew rumors where already going round in the hospital. She hadn't really picked up the details but something about her and Arizona being in a secret affair while Arizona was married to a rich man in New York. Right.. Callie was pretty sure she wasn't. "Is there a problem?" she asked one of the two nurses. Although the woman had half her face covered, the Latina could still notice the reddening of her head. "No, nothing Dr. Torres." The woman quickly said.. The rest of the surgery the two nurses only spoke when Callie asked them something. She couldn't believe it, Arizona had just arrived and already the whole hospital knew there was something going on between them. Callie had hoped to keep things a secret for a little while longer.

* * *

Arizona was pretty sure she was never going to be able to walk through this hospital without getting lost. She knew Seattle Grace was big, she had heard of it, but she didn't know it would be this big. Mark and her arrived at the nurse station on peds and he looked at her, smirking. "Well I'm pretty sure I've shown you everything by now. Think you can manage on your own now Blondie?" He asked. Mark had been okay with showing the blonde around, but more because he wanted to get to know this person better that was turning Callie's world upside down. The blonde had been a great company, a little perky though, especially for somehow who had only been back for three months now. He wondered if she was faking it or if she really wasn't as damaged as Callie seemed to be. She didn't like talking about what had happened over there, as they all do. He did know about her and the whole kidnap thing. Callie hadn't told him but the captain from over there had called the chief of the hospital and Richard had told Mark, she was his best friend after all. He had been devastated, no one had ever seen him like that. He cared about Callie big time and he just wanted her home safe. Luckily she got out. He really wanted her to help process it but he also realized that Arizona probably was the only one who could really do that, given the fact that she went through the same thing. Arizona's voice pulled him out of his day dream. "Yeah I think I got it." She pulled out her hand and he shook it, one eyebrow raised. "Thanks Sloan." She said. He nodded and mumbled something about a surgery while he walked about. Arizona stood there alone for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to do. She wasn't officially working today, she started in a couple of days. She could go to the hotel she was staying in, or she could hang around a little, just to absorb everything.

Okay.. to see Callie, she admitted it.

She was lost in thought, daydreaming of her girlfriend, when a doctor came rushing towards her. "Dr…" the woman started and Arizona realized the woman was talking to her. She turned around and showed of her smile. "Robbins." She said. Arizona noticed the beautiful features of the blonde woman, not as beautiful as Callie's were but still, this woman looked damn good. The woman shook Arizona's hand and smiled back at her. "I'm doctor Teddy Altman." She said.. "Head of Cardio." Arizona's smile faded a little, this woman seemed interesting and she needed a friend, too bad she didn't work in Peds. "Can I help you?" Arizona asked, she had no idea why the woman started talking to her. "It's just.. you seem a little lost." Teddy started, looking into blue eyes. "No I'm fine. I was just wondering what to do." Arizona said, it was true she had been thinking about what she could do, but she had also been thinking about other things, like what she was going to wear tonight. Even though they practically already said that they were girlfriends she felt very nervous and a bit weird. Were they still girlfriends? Even after the three months away from each other. They had sure acted like girlfriends a couple of hours ago in the on call room but still, Arizona felt insecure. "You could join me for lunch." The woman started and Arizona smiled. Food. Yeah she was definitely ready for some food. As on cue her stomach made a sound and the woman laughed. "Well I guess that's a yes." Teddy said as she laughed. "But you just had lunch about-" She looked on her phone to check the time –"Two hours ago." Teddy just shrugged and grabbed her arm. "Who cares, I'm hungry again."

Lunch with Teddy was good. Arizona was glad that the conversation just seemed to flow between them. They talked about regular things, avoiding heavy subjects. Instead, they were gossiping about other doctors in the hospital. "So you're saying Mark has slept with probably almost every doctor and nurse in this hospital?" Arizona asked. Her voice creaked because she was laughing and her eyes were wide in surprise. "Yeah probably." Teddy said, who was laughing too. "What about you?" Arizona asked and she immediately got her answer when Teddy stopped laughing and dropped her gaze to her food. "Seriously?" Arizona said, still laughing. But then she leaned in a little and decreased her volume. "How was it?" She asked and she was and Teddy's head immediately shot up again and a wicked smile was formed on her face. "Earth shattering, life changing But that's not the point. Now he's with Lexie, who's Meredith's little girl, who is with Derek, who is Mark's best friend." Arizona quirked and eyebrow and repeated that question in her head. "Damn, it's like a soap opera here." Teddy smiled knowingly and started poking her salad again. Arizona carefully asked her next question, she didn't want to be too suspicious, she had picked up on things going round the hospital already. "And what about Dr. Torres. Has he slept with her too?" without thinking Teddy immediately answered her next question. "Ow yeah, all the time. They're best friends and I don't know fuck buddies or something. I don't really know her yet because I wasn't here when she left but from what I hear those to have the bad habit to reguraly sleep with each other." Arizona's smiled diseapperd completely and she felt the butterflies die inside her stomach. What if Callie wasn't as serious about this whole thing as she was. What if Arizona was just a fling to her. Maybe she just wanted to be with Mark. Teddy of course had noticed the dark clouds falling over the woman's face and immediately place a hand on the blonde's arm. "I'm sorry." She started. "I don't know whatever there is going on between you too but I don't know Callie that well and you know I could just be wrong, there are a lot of rumors here, like you heard." She smiled and the woman and was glad that she could see some of the tension drop of the woman's features. She sighed and stood up, giving Teddy a reassuring smile. "Thanks, for this. We should have lunch more often." When she started to turn Teddy called out. "Arizona? If you ever want to talk about what happened, you know, over there. I've been through the same thing." Arizona gaped at her, she hadn't expected that. "Yeah, three years in Baghdad and two years in Landstuhl. I know." Arizona started to smile, maybe it would be good to have someone around who knew what she was feeling, Callie was probably struggling too but they couldn't help each other in that way, she needed somehow who know how to make it through. "Thanks." She said and after that she turned and left.

She wanted to talk to Callie, she knew this whole thing with Mark was probably nothing she had to worry about and when she walked she started to realize that she was worrying about nothing. Callie wouldn't do that to her. She started to slow down and her lips formed a thin smile. Callie had asked her out on a date, they were girlfriends. Why would she have slept with Mark in those three months, she had no reason to. Just when she turned around she heard a woman laugh and she recognized it immediately. She immediately turned on her heels again, grinning back at what she thought would be Callie staring at her. Only what she saw was nothing like that. Callie was laughing at Mark, touching his arm and smiling like an idiot. Then he said something and she hugged him. Tightly. And way too long. Arizona's smile faded and she felt hurt. Why did she feel so insecure. Back in Iraq Callie had told her a million times they were just friends. Why didn't she believe it? But to be fair, Callie also hadn't told her about their sex life and Arizona wished she had told her. She felt tears pricking into her eyes and duck her head down and pushed out her wheelie shoes to roll away. She wanted, no needed, some time alone. Just when she thought that she was far enough for them not able to see her anymore she heard someone call out and immediately her heart started racing. "Blondie!" It was Mark of course, he had noticed her. "Arizona!" Was followed after that, this was it was clearly Callie calling out for the blonde. Quickly she wiped at her cheeks and turned around. Mark and Callie were already by her side. Callie noticed something different, she couldn't quite place what it was but something in those beautiful ocean blue eyes was different. Arizona was smiling, full dimples showing but her eyes weren't playing along. Something was wrong. "You okay?" She whispered, she moved her hand and stepped closer as to hug to woman but she caught herself when she realized they were in a hospital that was already suspicious about the two of them, she wasn't about to make it worse. The blonde stared at her for a couple of minutes before smiling, again without the eyes, and shrugging. "Yeah why wouldn't it be." She said. Callie didn't believe one bit of it but it was clear that she didn't want to talk about it so Callie just dropped it. "Why are you still here?" She asked instead. "Probably because she is waiting for another chance of jumping you in an on-call room." Callie couldn't help but laugh a little while she punched Mark on his arm. "shut up." She told him and she focused back on Arizona who had ducked her head down. "Zona?" The Latina asked. Arizona looked up again, Callie hadn't shortened her name before and it made her feel a bit special. Other would probably found something like that silly but it just made her feel so much better, no one had ever done that before actually. "I was just chatting up with one of the cardio surgeons, Teddy actually, and then I went to ….-" no she couldn't say that she went out looking for Callie –" check out the hospital before I was going to head home, see if I memorized it." Callie's eyes narrowed, she wasn't sure if she could believe Arizona's story. "But uhm.. I was about to leave so.. I'll just leave you two and head home." She turned away from them without looking at Callie. "So I call you?" Callie called after her. "Yeah. Call me." Arizona said, without turning around again. "That was weird," Mark said once the blonde was gone. Without saying a thing, Callie practically ran away from him. "Where are you going?" He yelled. She turned while running, being carefull not to bump into a nurse. "I'm gonna talk to Teddy."

* * *

Arizona went straight 'home' after her awkward conversation with Callie. She didn't really know what to think about all of this. She was pretty sure Mark and Callie were over but Teddy had said that it was a bad habit of them and maybe because Arizona had left her hanging for so many weeks she had fallen back into those bad habits again. She just didn't want to throw herself in this relationship if Callie was still doing it with Mark. Gosh, why do man always have to ruin her fun.

* * *

"Dr. Altman." Callie said with a strict voice. The woman was examining a patient but since it hadn't seemed to important Callie had felt like she could interrupt. Without turning around the blonde spoke up. "Sorry I'm a little busy at the moment, maybe you could ask one –" she stopped when she span around on her chair and noticed the look on the woman's face. She was in trouble. "Dr. Torres." She said, with a friendly smile on her face. Callie didn't return her smile but grabbed her upper arm and pointed towards one of the nurses to finish whatever the blonde was doing while she dragged her across the hall. Once they were away from everybody the Latina started talking. "What in the hell did you tell Arizona?" Callie snapped. She was angry, somehow Teddy had managed to say something to Arizona that had changed things big time in less than, what was it, two hours. Teddy sighed. "So she freaked out huh?" Callie turned her head and narrowed her eyes. The look told Teddy to go on. "I may have told her about you and Mark having you know, more than a friendship."The blonde started while she looked down at the ground. Callie's jaw dropped to the floor. "You told her what?!" She had to focus and hold herself together now or she was going to create more drama than this hospital could handle in one day. "Mark and I are over, we were over way before I went to Iraq." She thought back at her conversation with Arizona and remembered the blonde probably must have caught her hugging Mark. "Oh god." Callie said, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.. oops. "I'm sorry." Teddy said. "I didn't know you too were.. girlfriends, because I'm guessing you too are." She stopped and watched the look Callie was giving her "and I promise to keep that to myself, I do. Happy for you two though." Callie didn't smile so she just went on "anyway I just kinda fell out of my mouth I didn't mean to say it, and I also didn't know I couldn't." Callie sighed, she was still mad but she realized she shouldn't blame Teddy this much. The woman couldn't have guessed that they were girlfriends. "It's okay I just think that-" She was cut short by her pager and groaned. Damn it. So much for their talk. "911 crap. Gotta go." She said and before Teddy could responded the Latina was already gone.

Callie was in another surgery. She usually loved surgery, it gave her the adrenaline kick she always needed and she felt like a rockstar. But today, something was different. She just wanted to finish and call Arizona so she could pull her out of her misery. There had been some kind of a motorcycle accent and the guy had his arm broken in three places. Ouch. Of course Callie had to fix it because she was the master of the scalpel. "Can you give me some suction here, doctor Grey." Callie asked little Grey who made eye contact with her for a split second before shying away and applying the suction. Callie had asked for her to scrub in. Not because she wanted to interrogate her, she just wanted to get to know her best friend's girlfriend a little better. So far the woman had been very quiet. Probably because she was afraid of what Callie might think. She couldn't really discuss anything now since she knew Mark and Lexie hadn't really told anyone besides Callie but she loved to torture the girl by acting all friendly but glancing at her. She knew it was bad but she kind of liked it, gave her some amusement in her OR.

* * *

Arizona had been 'home' for three hours when Callie called. She let it ring a couple of times before she answered. "Arizona." She said. "Hi." The Latina answered. She sounded different, the blonde noticed. Her 'hi' had seemed a little shaky. "Everything ok?" Arizona asked. Upset or whatever, she did wanted to know how Callie was feeling. "Yeah I'm fine. Just had a rough surgery. Anyway, I was wondering if you could come to my place in let's say an hour?" She waited for what felt like five minutes before Arizona finally answered. "I don't even know where you live." Callie smiled in the phone. "Right across the hospital. If you just go there, I'll pick you up." Arizona was silent again and Callie knew that she was doubting if she should come so she spoke up. "Look Zona, I know Teddy told you some things and I can tell you none of that is true, at least not anymore. Please just let me explain it to you, okay?" The blonde was silent again before she nodded into the phone and murmured an 'yeah'.

* * *

About 50 minutes later Callie checked herself out once again in front of the mirror. She was wearing a jeans that made her ass looked amazing and a black top that fell just over her shoulders, it was playful and it showed off something, but not too much. To be honest, she thought she looked sexy. The pizza had already arrived and she had put some wine on the table. If there were foods and drinks already, Arizona would probably be less likely to run away from her. When she walked across the street she noticed that Arizona was standing there already. She walked closer and felt nervous. How to greet your girlfriend who is kind of thinking you are having an affair when she hasn't even been here for a day yet. "Hey." She said awkwardly and Arizona just smiled back at her. The held out her arm and surprisingly – and luckily – Arizona looped her own arm through it and Callie guided her towards her apartment.

"You ordered Pizza!" Arizona couldn't help but act a little excited about that. "Not just any pizza, look at the box." Callie pointed to the top and Arizona read the name. "Calzone." She said out loud and she blushed. They were finally having their pizza. "I know it's a little hard to eat but you know, what other pizza could I order. Red or white?" Arizona turned to look at Callie who was holding to bottles of wine. "I'll have white please." The Latina nodded and filled both of their wineglasses, she had chosen for red herself. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Arizona, who was eyeing her. "We need to talk." She said and sighed deeply. The blonde nodded.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, reviews are a drug these days. **


	3. Talk over a pizza

**Okay I have not abandoned this story but I am really busy with school lately and exams are killing me. So this chapter is basically nothing and really short but I just wanted to let you know i'm still alive and I'll continue writing. Don't worry. **

* * *

Arizona moved around the room, holding a slice of pizza. Callie was glad that she had managed not to drop it on the floor yet because she really wasn't looking forward to cleaning that up. "Okay so you and Mark were in some sort of relationship or something but there was also a girl named Erica and your best friend named Addison found out about this whole thing and she guided you through it but then she left you in a parking lot and there was also your ex husband before this.." She stopped and turned on her heels to stare at Callie. Her mouth was open and she looked slightly upset. "I'm sorry." Callie said. "No don't apologize for your history, you can't change it. It's just that.." Arizona walked over to the couch and dropped her slice back on a plate. She wiped her hands of stared at Callie. "Am I your second girl?" Callie was silent. Of anything she could have said or been upset about this was not what she thought Arizona was going to ask her. "Uh.. yes." She said a bit unsure, she didn't really know where this was heading. Arizona sighed and looked away from Callie. "What is it?" The Latina asked. The blonde now turned her head to catch the brown eyes that were staring at her, looking worried. "Nothing. It's just that normally I tend not to date people who you know, just started figuring themselves out." Callie immediately grabbed Arizona's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Arizona. That you are only my second.. girlfriend.. doesn't mean that I don't feel as strong and sure about this than with any other relationship. It's not fair to walk away from this only for that. Please believe me." They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment when Arizona eventually nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that my father taught me not to go for someone if I wasn't sure that person was in the same place as I was." Callie raised an eyebrow and Arizona chuckled. "Yeah. He's a weird man." They were again silent for about a minute when finally Callie tilted her head. "I guess we really haven't even talked about family yet. Probably something we need to since my dad.. ow god my dad is not going to like-" she pointed between the two of them, "this. So lets start with you. Got any brothers, sisters." Within a second Arizona was standing and pretending to be startled by the time. "Ow god Callie I have to go. It's late and I have to go back to the hospital tomorrow morning for a meeting with some doctors or something." Callie sighed and stood up too as she rushed towards Arizona. "I know. I have to be there too," Arizona's face got all red, "And I know it doesn't start till eleven." She took one of the blonde's hands in her own. "I understand if you don't want to talk about this. Just take your time and tell me when you're ready. Just please.. don't run. Not again." Arizona squeezed the hand and pulled the Latina in for a hug. "I'm sorry. And I will tell you but you have to give me some time. It's hard. Especially since we just came back." Callie nodded against her shoulder and she pulled back to stare into the blonde's eyes. She started to lean in when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She sighed. "I'm sorry. That's my roommate Cristina." The blonde looked surprised. "Why doesn't she just come in with her key?" Callie opened her mouth to respond but before she could the woman stormed in. "Forgot my key again. Honestly I have no idea whe-" She stopped when she noticed the two woman who were still standing very close to each other, not touching but close. "You're the Blondie from this morning! The woman who kept staring. Really awkward situation you had there." Arizona's jaw dropped at the boldness of this woman. Callie mouthed a 'sorry' at her before she turned her attention to Cristina. "Shut up you." Cristina didn't listen of course and grabbed some of the pizza that was still in the box while she focused her attention back on Arizona. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Before she could answer for herself Callie already snapped back at the Korean woman. "I was just helping her with some work stuff." Cristina didn't seem to buy it but she shrugged anyway and disappeared into another room. When Callie turned back to Arizona she was already putting on her coat. "I should go though. Because I feel pretty tired and it's been a long day." Callie nodded, she understood and she was actually planning of going to bed herself too. With Cristina still walking around in her room she didn't want to risk kissing Arizona because she wasn't sure if the blonde felt comfortable with it so instead she kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I promise you a kiss tomorrow." Arizona smiled. "I'll remind you of that."

* * *

At eleven am sharp the next morning the room was filled with attendings. Arizona was one of the first ones to arrive because she didn't want to be late. After all, this meeting was mainly about her. Mark was, surprisingly, the second one (the chief was there already of course) and after that there were some people that she hadn't met yet, including a short woman who looked like she was ruling the entire hospital. She looked close with the chief though. Teddy arrived too and she had walked straight over to Arizona, saying that she was sorry about telling her about Mark and if everything was okay. She had said it was great but they were taking it slow and that they weren't telling anybody besides her and Mark. There was also a man with ginger hair, one Arizona hadn't met too but Teddy said he had been in the army with her so Arizona looked forward to working with him. After those people Callie finally arrived. She looked like she had overslept herself since her hair was a complete mess, her makeup looked like it was done too fast and she was holding a coffee. Mark laughed loudly at the Latina and after a glance and smile at Arizona she went to Mark to casually chat with him. Arizona stayed with Teddy but she made sure that when they were asked to sit down that she sat down between Callie and Teddy. This was it wasn't suspicious but she still had to comfort of Callie next to her.

"So I'm guessing most of you have met Dr. Robbins yesterday." The chief started and the short woman immediately felt the need to interrupt. "I haven't. Why is she here? Our previous head of peds did just fine." Arizona couldn't help but feel a bit attacked by the woman but she smiled anyway. "Dr. Bailey, our previous head of peds had a heart attack. I don't think we can let him work again." The woman simply rolled her eyes and the chief sighed. "Now, Dr. Robbins has just come back from a tour to Iraq with Dr. Torres so she is very capable of handling whatever you throw at her but don't overdo it. She'll start working tomorrow actually because I need her a bit sooner than expected, if that is fine with you of course." Arizona nodded so he went on, "now we need to discuss some basic rules and adjustments and you can ask your question later on." After that the chief started a boring story about basic rules that Arizona had already read about in her contract so she spend her time at secretly watching Callie from the corner of her eye. Just when Arizona thought that this whole thing was over someone knocked on the door and to her surprise the chief nodded for the doctor to come in. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm here for a consult for Dr. Altman.." The woman spoke softly and never looked her way but Arizona could just feel Callie tense up next to her and she gasped when the other woman finished talking. This caused the blonde to insecurely look their way for a couple of moments before Teddy stood up and shook her hand. "Dr. Teddy Altman. Great that you could make it." From the side, Arizona could see the blonde smile politely. "Dr. Hahn. Erica. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Again srry but it's almost over and then i'll be fully back**


End file.
